Touhou 12 9: Grounded Flying Fantasy
by Lunatic Red Eyes
Summary: When most of Gensokyo loses the ability to fly, Sanae sets off to find the culprit.
1. Prologue

**Well, I suppose you could say this is my first relativly serious story... Well, the characters aren't serious, but it isn't a parody. This takes place in the winter after UFO and all the games within that year. Hence, 12.9, since ZUN's taking forever to reach 13.**

* * *

In Gensokyo, the land protected by the Great Hakurei Border, it was a normal night… or at least as normal as one can get in Gensokyo, considering all the youkai that aren't all that friendly come out. No strange incidents had happened for a while, almost for a year. It was nearly winter, and our favorite sleeping youkai was preparing to start hibernating. As she went to sleep, though, she closed a type of boundary which she really should have kept open… One that controls what those who live in Gensokyo have grown so used to, they probably don't even remember it…

* * *

"...Hehehe, so, Yukari doesn't feel like keeping up her end of the deal, eh? Well fine! I won't either! Ehehehehe. AHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**ZUN owns Touhou Project. But I own the unseen character who seems to have an issue with laughing...**


	2. Stage 1: Moriya Shrine

**Oh yes, I don't own Touhou Project. ZUN does... Now he really needs to hurry up and make more games.**

* * *

"Sanae, wake up! It's an incident!"

Sanae most certainly woke up. It was hard not too when a frog goddess jumped on your bed yelling at you, even if it was a relatively common occurrence. However, what really got her up was the mention of an incident. Ever since the UFO incident, nothing interesting had happened at all, except for getting interviewed twice, and she still couldn't get that one girl to admit she's an alien.

"WHAT! I must get there immediately before Reimu finds out!"

"Oh, why would she do that?"

"Well… doesn't she always solve incidents?"

"Why would she do that? We're out of food! It's a huge incident for us!"

Disappointment fell on Sanae, as she realized that this was just Suwako's normal overreactiveness. There was nothing huge happening. However, this still wouldn't stop her from hoping for something to happen.

"Fine, I'll go down to the Human Village and get stuff... It certainly wouldn't be good for us to starve."

"Hm? That's not a problem for me, I'm a god."

"…You do realize that I'm human, right?"

"Oh yeah…"

Sanae decided to leave Suwako for Kanako to deal with. 'Maybe they'll fight and she'll get tired out', she thought, while going through the door. When going through, though, and she tried to fly off, she couldn't.

"That's odd… Maybe I'm still asleep or something."

Suddenly, Kanako burst through the door, destroying it.

"SANAE! WE HAVE AN INCIDENT! From what I've seen of the few people who have come to our shrine today, GENSOKYO HAS LOST ITS ABILITY TO FLY! Oh, and we're out of food."

"Yeah, I've heard about the second thing… But… We can't fly? I've never really thought about why we can fly in the first place, but what could happen that would cause everyone not be able to fly?"

"I was hoping you might know what's happening," a voice from nowhere said. Suddenly, a UFO flew by. On top of it was Nue Houjuu. Sanae was the first to notice her.

"Hey look, it's the alien!" Nue fell off the UFO onto the floor after hearing this.

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN, I'M A COMPLETELY NORMAL YOUKAI, WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE?"

"Of course you won't admit you're an alien, an alien would never admit that they're an alien, but you're not fooling me... Someday I know your mothership shall come to Gensokyo, and then I'll have you take me to your leader."

"GRAH! Kanako, you said if I put faith in you, you'd stop her, why won't she?"

Kanako sweatdropped. "Well, she's very… uncontrollable. More importantly, I do believe I just saw you flying..." Her mood suddenly changed to a surprising rage as she started strangling Nue. "TELL US ALL YOU KNOW!"

"WAAAAAAIDON''TMYLIFEJUSTBENORMALSTOP!" Kanako eventually calmed down, though still holding Nue. "I don't know anything. I can't even fly myself really. Luckily, my Seeds of Unknown Form still work just fine... Hold on… Nue Sign 'Mysterious Snake Show'!" The activated spell card sent green twisting lasers flying into the nearby conveniently placed bush, and Aya flew out of it, accidently dropping her camera into the lasers, breaking it.

"Aww, Nitori really meant it when she said high definition cameras are more fragile than magic ones… And those pictures would have made such a great news story, too…"

"Hey, you're flying! GET HER! Miracle 'Yasaka's Divine Wind'!"

"Harvest Sign 'Forgotten Crop'!"

"Nue Sign 'Peaceful Dark Clouds'!"

"Divine Tool 'Moriya's Iron Rings'!"

"Where the heck did Suwako come from!"

"I was here the whole time."

"Why didn't you even say anything?"

"Hmm? I needed to?"

Aya, meanwhile, was busy dodging the various spell cards, which, considering there was four activated at the same time, didn't go very well. Soon she was on the ground, with a large amount of power blocks around her. "Owwww, what's the big idea? How'd I get demoted to a Stage one boss anyway? Of course I can fly…"

"So why can you and not us?"

"Oh? Haven't you gone anywhere around Gensokyo yet? Only the people who have wings or some other method of flying seem to be able to fly… And Reimu, somehow… I supposed that has to do with her whole 'Ability to Float', or whatever."

Sanae jumped at hearing Reimu's name. "Reimu knows about this, too? Quickly, we have to move! You, news reporter! Where was Reimu last seen?"

"What's with the sudden change in attitude? Last I checked Reimu didn't really seem to care… You do realize that this has only been going on for less than half a day, right?"

"She must be at the shrine! Quick, alien-"

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN!"

"-I need one of your UFOs!"

"THEY AREN'T UFOS! And if you want to use them to fly, I wouldn't recommend it, they're relatively slow."

Out of nowhere, Nitori appeared, holding a strange device. "I recommend one of the new Nitori Brand Nuclear Powered Jetpacks!"

"I shall take it!" Sanae ran up to Nitori and strapped herself to the jetpack. "Umm, how do you control this?"

"Well, you see, these arrow keys show the directions you can go, and this big wide one slows you down. It also has its own lasers and bombs that are activated with that button with a 'Z' on it and the one with a 'X' on it, but you can just use yours. The other buttons are… pretty much unnecessary."

"Excellent! I am off!" Sanae flew away at a high speed.

"Wow, that's fast! How fast is she going, Nitori? Aya can probably go faster, though."

"I don't know, she's the first one to ever fly that."

Kanako fainted.


	3. Stage 2: Hakurei Shrine

**And, finally something that could be considered a real fight seen! I don't have the ownership of Touhou Project... Seriously, I would just make this an actual game if I was ZUN...**

* * *

After numerous mistakes involving crashing, dodging bullets, and running into fairies repeatedly, Sanae finally got to the Hakurei Shrine... through the wall.

"Reimu Hakurei! Prepare to be outmatched… by SANAE!"

"Hmm, Reimu left. And there's a thing called a door, you know!"

"Huh?" Sanae realized that the person she was talking to was not Reimu, but that Oni from the shrine. "Who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm Suika. Yeah, she left to go find out whatever's wrong before people start complaining, since she thinks it's just that gap youkai again."

"Hm, I've heard about her from Reimu. Likes to pop out of nowhere at the most inconvenient times, right?"

"Yep, that's her alright. Yukari's her name."

"So, can you tell me where she lives?"

"Ahaha… Do you think I'm going to tell you that easily? We Oni always compare our strength to the people we meet! But… To be fair, don't use that… What the heck's on your back, anyway?"

"Oh this? It's a jetpack. I guess since barely anyone is able to fly at the moment, I should take it off to fight."

"Well, let's start!" As Suika said that, she flew forward with a punch. Sanae dodged and threw a few amulets, which turned into snakes that homed in to Suika. Suika fell over, though the sake cup she held didn't spill anything. She then took a spell card out of the sake cup.

"Feat of Strength 'Wind Blowing Down from Mt. Ooe'!" The spellcard activated, and a heavy wind similar to Aya's spellcards started, with a dense amount of the bubble type bullets being blown with it. Such an attack probably wouldn't normally be difficult, but with the lace of flying, Sanae was having to run back and forth, trying to dodge the bullets and throwing out snake amulets when she had the chance. Eventually, the card ran out of energy, but Suika got out another one, also from the sake cup.

"Four Devas Arcanum 'Knock Out in Three Steps'! One…" As she said one, Suika took a step toward Sanae, and a large amount of spiked bullets appeared around her. "Two…" Suika took another step, with more bullets appearing. Sanae could already tell that if she reached three, it would probably be bad, so she took out her bomb card.

"Frog Sign 'Wily Toad'!" The bomb card started glowing, and exploded, not harming Sanae, but destroying all of Suika's bullets and sent Suika flying- and blew up the shrine.

Suika fell back to the ground, catching her sake cup – did any sake even fall from that? – but defeated. "Well done, you're strong for a human, even if we can't fly!"

Suddenly, another Oni appeared out of a cloud of mist that had been floating nearby. "Hey Yuugi… I mean Suika!"

"Wait, Yuugi? That's a pretty hard name to mix up with Suika…"

The new Oni started speaking. "Ahahaha, guess we shouldn't hide it anymore. I'm Suika, by the way."

"Wait… you're BOTH Suika? In a society like this no two people ever seem to have the same name!"

'Suika' spoke up, "Actually, my name's Yuugi. We got into an argument on which one of us has an easier life, so we switched places. The name part's for fun."

"Oh… Bye then – WAIT! Tell me where Yukari lives."

"She lives in Gensokyo's border."

"Wait…. IN the border? How the heck do you get "inside" of the border?"

"Beats me, I don't even think Reimu's positive about where it is. She just manages to get exactly where she wants by going around beating random people. I bet that hungry ghost knows, though."

"QUICKLY! I AM OFF!" Sanae put back on the jetpack, and flew off, accidently taking a tree with her.

"Heeeeey! Can't you help fix the shrine? Ugh, Reimu's going to be furious."

"Well, it's your problem now 'Suika'. Who has the harder life now, huh?" 'Yuugi' proceeded to leave. "And to think all I have to do is make sure some weak spirits don't escape the underground."

"Well, I shall accomplish even rebuild this shrine with my sake NOT EVEN DROPPING!"


	4. Stage 3: Misty Lake

**As usual, I don't own Touhou. I do own something that's near the end... What? I'm not telling, read and find out...**

* * *

"Hmm, maybe I should of thought about this before I left the shrine. Where the heck is the Netherworld anyway? Well, at least I'm pretty sure that's where that ghost they talked about would be. Come to think about it, where am I?" Sanae was rambling on to herself, having gotten lost in the Bamboo Forest of… well, Lost. She had tried to find the Netherworld, but not knowing where it is, ended up at a house in the middle of the forest with a doctor's office. The incidents that led to this are unimportant, but involved misaimed Master Sparks, Murasa's flying ship, and some group of youkai who were apparently from Makai.

"The Netherworld?" The other speaker was Reisen, who was escorting her out of the forest. "Well, I guess you had been in the right place, before you ended up in the forest. I know it's somewhere up in the sky. It's a lot easier to find in spring, with how the cherry blossoms float down from there. Although, believe it or not, one of the only people who know how to find it is… Oh look, there's the exit!"

There was a much bigger gap in the trees up ahead. Once they went through, they ended up at the Misty Lake. And of course, considering just who lives at the Misty Lake…

"I'M THE STRONGEST!"

"Oh, isn't that convenient. Hey shrine maiden, believe it or not, here's your Netherworld locater."

"…You're kidding, right?"

Cirno, meanwhile, was gloating, as she had realized the whole fact that no one without wings could fly… Well, at least she realized she could fly and others couldn't, probably without the reason, though. "Clearly this winter has increased by power a marzillion times! I have frozen everyone's ability to fly! As if anything less could be expected from THE STRONGEST!"

"…Eirin says she can find it because ghosts are cold. Whatever the reason, I have to get back to Eientei, so you're on your own." Reisen proceeded to leave… quickly. She didn't really want to have to get into a conflict at the moment.

"Hmm, fine, I bet I know how to get this fairy to take me there. I guess I'll try bribing. HEY, umm, REALLY STRONG FAIRY!"

"A-HA! A human! Fear the wrath of my flying that you do not have! Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall'!" As the infamous spellcard activated, icicles went flying, leaving the huge blind spot open. Sanae activated her jetpack and just flew into it.

"I shall hit you! …EVENTUALLY!"

"Yeah, I'm just going to float here until your spellcard times out."

"Nonsense! You cannot hope to survive with your puny un-flying...ness… Wait, how are you flying? NO! YOU'VE BROKEN MY WONDERFUL SPELL!"

Sanae sweatdropped. "Umm, sure, yeah. I'm immune to your… spell... because… YES! I got help from an alien, that's how!"

Somewhere all the way from Youkai Mountain, Nue could be heard yelling, "I'M NOT AN ALIEN!"

"FINE! I can still defeat you! I've been elevated to stage three boss, so I must be INVINCIBLE! Freeze Sign 'Perfect Freeze'!" A bunch of bullets started flying in random directions, and then all of them stopped and started going in a bunch of random directions. Sanae… was still able to dodge them easily while firing her own bullets.

"The fact that your power get's stronger if you're a stage three boss doesn't matter if you don't bother using it right." As she said that, Cirno's spellcard ran out of energy.

"HAHA! Foolish human, I still have one spellcard left! Ice Cube 'Great Crusher'!" Cirno created a huge ice cube out of nowhere, and slammed in down on Sanae, sending her to the ground. Sanae quickly got up and took out her own "Miracle 'Night of the Supernova Storm'!" A really bright and hot star appeared and flew up. Since Cirno was still flying, the star's power hit her at full forced. She exploded, or popped, or whatever happens to fairies, and reappeared right next to Sanae.

"Um, I'm feeling generous today, blue-white shrine maiden, so I shall let you leave alive. I'm just friendly like that!"

"(Wow, talk about a mood change). Wait! I was told that you know how to find the Netherworld. Is this true?"

"What's the Never World?"

"Umm… Do you know how to find a place that has a lot of ghosts? And it's 'Netherworld'."

"G-g-g-ghosts? Umm, I mean, of COURSE I know where that place is! I just misheard you, I absolutely know the entire time where this Netherwhirl is, and I'm certainly NOT afraid of any ghosts!"

"Would you mind taking me there? And I said it's Netherworld!"

"Why would I, CIRNO, help you find this Feather World? You're just a human." Cirno mocked as she started flying away.

Sanae resisted the urge to strangle her and get her to say Netherworld right. "…Oh, well it's just that that really strong red-white shrine maiden Reimu's going to be there and I thought you might want to fight her."

Cirno spun back around. "Really? Well, I'm so nice, I'll take you there right away, and then get to fight Reimu! I'm so nice that you're amazed, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm amazed… Not sure if it's what you think I'm amazed about, but I'm amazed…"

Cirno had already started to fly away into the sky. "HEY! Wait for me! I sure hope that I'm not going to regret following her."

* * *

Meanwhile, neither of them had noticed, they were being watched by someone. When they left, the person took out a cell phone. "Hey, I think I've found the person who's trying to stop us… It's a shrine maiden wearing blue and white clothes. She isn't making a good guess at where we are, though~"

"Don't you mean 'were' hiding? But are you so sure? Because I'm pretty sure I found the person who's looking for us, and it's a shrine maiden wearing RED and white."

"Hmm? To tell the truth, from what I've seen, I'd say this one's trying to beat the other one~"

"Really? Well, maybe we should try to get them to help us with our plan. This red-white one seems to be looking for Yukari, just like us. Maybe she might know just how to find her."

"Our plan? Don't you mean-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! What if someone's spying on us from another dimension?"

"Relax. Even if someone was trying to, Yukari has everything so blocked off, they couldn't even get an inch away from themselves~"

"We'd better report back."

* * *

**Well well, who are these mysterious people? I guarentee that if you try to guess you'll fail, since they're OCs. **


	5. Stage 4: Skies of Gensokyo

**I STILL don't own Touhou Project. I'm not ever going to... On a side note, you'll see more of the two characters that I made.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one taking me there!"

"Of course I, the EXTREMELY intelligent Cirno, know that I'm generously taking you to the Leather World! …Are we there yet?"

"…*sigh*"

Sanae and Cirno had been flying through the skies of Gensokyo for a while, and Cirno was becoming impatient. Sanae was seriously starting to doubt that Cirno really knew how to find this place. Why would a fairy, of all things, know how to find the Netherworld if it's up in the sky? It was really starting to get cold, too. Oh wait, that's because of Cirno.

"Hmm? What are you two doing here? …Or more importantly, why are you two together in the first place?"

"Oh, looks like we won't have to go all the way to the Netherworld anyway."

"Wow! I didn't even have to go all the way to the Weather World! Truly I am AMAZING!"

In front of them, Reimu had appeared. "Weather World?"

"She seems to be completely unable to say 'Netherworld'. Ignore her, she was just taking me there."

"She knows how to get there?"

"Apparently…"

"REIMU! I shall now show you my amazingly increased power… AND DEFEAT YOU WITH IT!"

"…Sanae? Should we just…?"

"I know just what you mean..."

"Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Orb'!"

"Prayer 'Charm of Good Commerce'!"

Both of them aimed their attacks at Cirno, knocking her down to the ground, hopefully for a while.

"There, that's much better."

"What the heck are you flying with anyway, now that I think about it?"

"Oh, this? It's a jetpack made by Nitori. However, Reimu, let's not get all friendly. I plan on solving this incident before you. And to that, I must defeat you!"

"Hmm, is that why you were looking for me?"

"I… never said I was looking for you, though. I mean, I was looking for you, but oh well. You know where Yukari is, right? Suika, no wait, Yuugi, said that she might be the cause of this incident. If I defeat you, you need to tell me how to find her!"

"It's not that I know where she is… I just know where she most likely is. Besides, I don't really care, since it seems like if I want to find the culprit for something, I usually will if I just attack random people. Usually the fourth person I beat ends up revealing where the culprit is, and guess what. You're the fourth person."

"Well what do you know. You're the fourth person I'm fighting, too. So let's find out if your logic really is right after I beat you."

* * *

Meanwhile, from a distance, the two of them were being watched by two other girls. One of them had just gotten off of a cell phone, while the other one had heard Reimu and Sanae's conversation. "I don't really think either of them know where Yukari is. There goes our plan..."

"Oh, it's not so bad. Either way, she said she wants us to bring the stronger of the two to her~"

"Why are you talking about Teacher so dramatically all of a sudden?"

"Well, since you're apparently just so concerned about saying her name, I'm just having fun~"

"Oh, forget about it. Hmm, maybe this battle will at least be entertaining to watch."

* * *

Reimu had attacked first, sending out a few yin-yang orbs that shot danmaku and bounced off of boundaries that some people would call 'The Screen', which kept them from going too far. Sanae counterattacked with her spreading star patterns, not wanting to use much effort until Reimu started actually using spellcards. Indeed, Reimu did eventually activate a spellcard. "Dream Sign 'Duplex Barrier'!"

Reimu created two boundaries around her and she started throwing amulets around in a circular pattern. Sanae switched to her Cobalt Spread shot type, knowing there would be some kind of twist. Indeed, quite a literal twist, since bullets going into one boundary were coming out of the other, then flying back into the first boundary. However, they still stayed in a basic pattern, and it didn't take long for Sanae to deactivate the spellcard.

"Holy Relic 'Yin-Yang Sanctifier Orb'!"Reimu had immediately activated her next spellcard, sending out a huge, glowing yin-yang orb. Sanae activated her own spellcard against this.

"Esoterica 'Forgotten Ritual'!" A giant star-shaped seal formed in front of Sanae. The yin-yang orb hit the seal and somehow bounced off it, flying right back into Reimu. Reimu had not been expecting this, and took the full force of the attack.

"Hmm, that just made it bounce back? In that case, I know just what I need to use. Survival Spellcard! 'Fantasy Heaven'!" The attack started activating as it normally does, with eight yin-yang orbs appearing around her. However, Reimu suddenly noticed that she didn't go through the boundary between Dream and Reality, the normal cause of her invincibility. This caused her to get defeated from one hit from Sanae, since no defensive power is put into survival spellcard since one would normally have to… well, survive them.

"Wait, hold on. Let's stop this."

"Are you telling me you're giving up? You disappoint me, Reimu."

"No, actually, I think that there might be something much more wrong than just some people and their flying. Try using a survival spellcard."

"I don't have any."

"Oh, there's no need for that~"

"Eh? Who said that?"

Reimu and Sanae saw two people that they had never seen were watching them. One of them had wore a purple witch's hat and shirt, as well as blue jeans and a cape. The other was wearing what could really only be described as a Viking hat, as well as a blue shirt, green skirt, and a fur vest and boots. She was also holding an odd looking ax. She started speaking first.

"Seems to me that you tried going through a boundary with your survival spell. Of course the card wouldn't work. Not in these circumstances."

"What do you mean 'these circumstances'?"

The other girl answered back. "Well the circumstances of ours that led to your flying circumstances, of course~"

"Are you the ones who caused this?"

"No, that's my teacher who's caused this."

"The two of you are just working for your teacher? How is that teaching anything… What the heck is she teaching you?"

"Just her teacher, actually. I'm just a friend~"

"Whatever. And stop singing!"

"No~"

"Dyha, let's stop messing around. Anyway, I'm Julia, and my friend here is Dyhanara. Really, we were just told to bring whoever won the battle you two… I'm guessing that I'd say that Miss Green-Haired girl would be the winner by default."

"HEY!"

"I'll only go if I get an explanation of what in the world is going on."

"All in good time~"

"Come on, let's go. Teacher's… quite impatient."

The three of them flew away, leaving Reimu to ponder what in the world just happened. Cirno then flew back up behind her. "A-HA! I bet those are three powerful youkai flying away over there. I shall follow them… AND DEFEAT THEM! Then I shall prove even more that I am THE STRONGEST!" Cirno then proceeded to follow.

"…I'm just going to go home, drink some tea, and go to bed. I'm really starting to think I'm the only sane person in Gensokyo…"

Pray to Kanako that Yuugi's finished rebuilding the shrine, or Orin's going to have a field day…

* * *

**On a side note, go to the Deviantart account link on my profile, and you can see those two characters when I finish them... Well, they aren't up yet, but they should be soon.**


	6. Stage 5: ? ? ?

**Reasons for takening so long: First I went to Disney World, and then right when I finish this chapter, my modem fried. Luckly I have a new one now, so here we go!**

* * *

"Where in the world are we going anyway?"

"Ah, locations aren't important~"

"Although, now that I think about it, could we even call this anywhere?"

The two mysterious girls and Sanae had been flying for a long time in just one direction. Sanae had never gone so far out into Gensokyo before. "What do you mean, 'could you call this anywhere'? Make more sense!"

"But this really isn't…" Suddenly, there was a ringing noise. Dyhanara took out a cell phone and answered it.

"Wow, I haven't seen a cell phone in a long time. Wait, where did you get a cell phone in Gensokyo, anyway? (And how is there any cell phone reception?)"

"Who said that I'm from Gensokyo, hmm? ~" Dyhanara then floated away, talking to whoever was on the other line.

"Wait, so are you two from the outside world? That would make you…"

"No, only she's from outside the border. So yes, she's a human. I'm just your plain old, average youkai."

"(Hmm, maybe I should have these two meet that Hijiri person that the alien lives with.)"

"Of course, she normally lives in the outside world… Of course, no one can get anywhere right now…"

"Wait, how did she end up here then? And now that I think about it, how are the two of you able to fly?"

"You ask too many questions!"

At that moment Dyhanara had gotten off the phone and come back, and whispered something to Julia, who reacted in shock. "WHAT! She wants us too…? Oh, I'm not used to this without our normal circumstances…"

"You complain too much~"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well, you see, it's time for you and us to fight, of course~"

"Two against one? That's not very fair…"

"Hmm? Then who's behind you? ~"

"What do you… GAH!"

Suwako was flying right behind Sanae. "Oh, Sanae. Did you really just notice that I've been hiding in the jetpack the whole time? No wonder Reimu usually gets to the incidents before you!"

"…Wasn't I not solving incidents before because we were the one's causing them? How are you flying anyway? And when did you get in that jetpack"

"There she goes asking questions again…"

"Oh, she still can't tell, can she"? ~"

"Teacher changed this area. Right now the area we're at right now is just like how you're used to Gensokyo.

"Well Sanae, I entered your jetpack when you took it off to fight that Oni. I wasn't really going to get out and help unless needed, like now! A god and a shrine maiden against just a human and a youkai; there's no way we can lose!"

"If you look down on us, you'll most certainly lose~"

"Ah, who cares if I'm not at full power? I can still fight quite well, even if I'm just learning. Come on, Dyha, let's beat these two!"

"I'm not used to danmaku, but don't think of me as weak just because I'm human. I might not have spellcards, but my magic is quite powerful~"

"Hey, everyone else has said something awesome, so you're going down and giving back Gensokyo's flight!"

"Oh Sanae, you can do better than that!"

"Shut up!"

Dyhanara attacked first, by sending out a huge fireball that split into smaller ones. Suwako took off her hat and took a spell card out of it. "Spring Sign 'Moriya Clear Water'!" Suwako spat out water all over the fire, putting it all out.

"Oh, come on, what is this, Pokémon?"

"What's Pokémon?"

"Ignore that statement. Well, fire won't do anything~"

Julia took out her own spellcard. "Ocean Sign 'Iceberg Wreck'!" A wave of water danmaku with pieces of ice in it started flying by. While her own attack was going on, Dyhanara was sending out blasts of electricity which started flying around, bouncing off the imaginary area known as 'The Screen'. Sanae, who had removed the jetpack, was flying around, using her Sky Serpent attack type. Suwako took out another spellcard, "Divine Instrument 'Moriya's Iron Rings'!", and through them around, clearing pathways through the water danmaku, a few of them hitting the two enemies. This all deactivated both of the spellcards had been used.

"Well, if my own spellcard isn't good enough, let's see if what I've learned from Teacher is good enough to beat you. Directional Sign 'Absorbent Repelling Field'!" Sanae and Suwako suddenly felt themselves slowly being forced to move away from Julia. Meanwhile, behind them, numerous danmaku bullets of various kinds started appearing and being pulled towards Julia. Dyhanara had started singing as she had been when talking, but the words were turning into their own musical danmaku that started homing into the two dodging girls.

Sanae was having trouble dodging the bullets coming from behind, while Suwako was forming bubbles, destroying the musical bullets, though not the rest. "Wha- What is this?"

"Ahaha! Even if I'm not all that much of an expert, I can still force you to move some way! And that's not all!" Suddenly, the directions were switched, with Sanae and Suwako being pulled towards Julia and the bullets that had gathered at Julia being pushed away. Julia also started swinging her ax, which was able to break the bullets into smaller bullets that didn't follow the forced directions. Sanae and Suwako's attacks seemed to be slowed down as well by the force pushing away. The attack started to last for a long time, when suddenly.

"I'M THE STRONGEST!"

Cirno, who had finally caught up to the four girls, flew right into the field that was pulling in Sanae and Suwako… and grabbed right on to Julia's head. "Argh! Get this crazy whatever it is off my head! And why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

"Oh my… how unexpected~"

"Did we just have that idiot beat us to finishing the card?"

"She looks delicious."

"Suwako!"

"Anyway, this is our chance! Attack!"

"Esoterica '9 Character Pierce'!"

"Scourge God 'Mishaguchi-sama'!"

A black mist started to spread out from Suwako. At the same time, Sanae shot a bunch of wide lasers, forming boxes around Julia, who was still being attacked by Cirno, who was yelling out that she was the strongest, and Dyhanara, who was busy trying to pull Cirno off of Julia's head. They didn't even realize it, but they were unable to move away.

"It's like she's frozen her hands to my head!"

"I'M THE STRONGEST! And now I'm defeating a youkai to prove it!"

"I suppose this would be considered brain freeze~"

The black mist Suwako had let out finally reached the three, and four white snakes popped out of it. Everything suddenly went black, and a lot of hitting, screaming, and various other noises could be heard, while Suwako was laughing… evilly. When vision was restored, Sanae saw Julia and Dyhanara defeated, still floating where they had been before they were attacked.

"Hey, where'd Suwako go?"

"AHH! I'm not food, I'm the STRONGEST! Although if I was food, I would CLEARLY be the most amazing food to ever exist, but I'm not!"

Sanae looked down to see Suwako's hat had grown a mouth and was chasing Cirno, with Suwako being pulled along. The chase kept going on until Sanae couldn't see them anymore.

"…Okay then, I'm going to pretend I did not just see that. So, now that I've defeat you two, will you take me to your boss?"

"Ow… she's not my boss, she's my teacher."

"And besides… we just fought you… to test you~"

"That wasn't a fair fight… I'm not even able to use all my spellcards now because of Yukari..."

"Hmm? This is the first I've heard of you saying Yukari did something. Is she you're teacher?

"No way! Yukari's the reason I can't use all my spellcards."

"And I'm stuck here in Gensokyo. Gosh, I really do need to get back before winter break is over~"

"The situation's even worse for Teacher! But she got back by breaking her deal with Yukari…"

"Can't you just explain? What did Yukari do?"

"Oh, why ask Julia when you could she ask me in person, kyhaha!" The speaker's voice was not one that Sanae had heard before.

"Hmm, so are you the one these two have been talking about?"

"Of course, hehe."

* * *

**So who is this? You'll have to wait and find out! As well as see the final battle.**


	7. Stage 6: Edge of the Hakurei Border

**Oops... I completed this a while ago, but forgot to post it... So this story is actually going to be updated all the way to the end now. I still don't own Touhou.**

* * *

The new girl that had appeared seemed strange to Sanae. Her clothes had a lot of arrows on their design, as well as her hat. She even seemed to have wings that were arrows. What Sanae found the strangest, though, was the fact that she looked more like a kid than anything else, much younger than both Julia and Dyhanara, closer to Cirno in appearance.

"So you're this girl's teacher that I've heard about…"

"Well, I've been teaching her, so I'd say so, yes?"

"But you're just a kid!"

"HEY! Show some respect to teacher, you human! It's because of you humans that she's stuck looking like that! No offense Dyha."

"None taken~"

"I personally think that's a compliment. Hehe, you should be more insulted that you're younger and look older than me, old lady!"

"HEY!"

"Um, excuse me? Don't forget I'm here… (Is she seriously older than these two? She sure is acting like a kid)."

"Aww, let me have fun… Oh yeah, I'm Willow."

"And you're the culprit. I was… expecting someone more menacing."

"Oh, believe me, she can be quite menacing when she's angry~"

"…Well maybe I'll go ahead and find that out. What's the point in causing everyone in Gensokyo to lose the ability to fly? It's not like you have anything to gain from it…"

"Making them not be able to fly? Hehehehe… AHAHAHA! If it weren't for me, no one in Gensokyo would ever have been flying in the first place!"

"…How old are you, really?"

"Ahh, I've lost track. I know I was sealed away… probably somewhere around a thousand years before Yukari let me out. And since that was right around when Gensokyo was created, I'm at least more than however much that is."

"But you're a kid!"

"Ah, just a side effect of the seal. But when Yukari did free me from that seal, she wanted me to remove the gravity from Gensokyo. I had already grown so used to living there, that I agreed if she'd keep that seal open. But now she's closed it and gone to sleep! I'm not that patient, and if she thinks I'm going to wait until spring to get back to my home, she's so wrong! If she's not keeping her end of the deal, neither am I!"

"But everyone in Gensokyo has been able to fly all their life! You could severely mess up the lifestyle of Gensokyo, all because you can't wait for four months?"

"You don't understand. And you won't understand, because I'm not going to explain to you. However, what Yukari's done is to me the equivalent of what I've done to Gensokyo. In fact, there's other stuff, too! Did you know she sealed the Bermuda Triangle?"

"…Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ah, you wouldn't understand. But all this talking is getting annoying. Dyha and Julia said that you were going to Yukari. You know how to find her, don't you? How about you tell me, and I'll give back Gensokyo's flight."

"Umm, Teacher, about that…"

"Hey, I never knew where Yukari was. You either wanted the other shrine maiden, or you wanted a ghost in the Netherworld."

"… … …"

"Um, Willow?~"

Suddenly, Willow's eye's changed from their purple color to a bright red, and her arrow wings turned sharper. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE! GO GET THE OTHER SHRINE MAIDEN!"

"Ack! Um, yes yes yes, right away!"

"Told you she's menacing when she's angry. Looks like now you have to deal with her yourself~". Dyha and Julia then raced away, probably the wrong way, to get away.

"Well, I was planning on fighting you to turn Gensokyo back to normal anyway. Looks like you're ready to fight now."

"Fine with me! You may not have noticed, but at this moment, we're right by the edge of the Hakurei Border. The northwest edge, where Yukari has been rumored to live. So this fight's going to be so powerful, if those rumors are true, then we'll fight strongly that it'll wake her right up!"

"Fine by me, this is for Gensokyo!"

"Hmph, you think you'll really beat me? The whole time I was sealed away, I trained. I'm much more powerful than Julia, so don't compare me to her. The only person who can beat me is Yukari. My power is manipulation of gravity and friction! If I actually wanted to kill you, I could just crush you! And now, for Yukari, it's TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"Well, for you, it's time to go back to sleep!"

"Let me show you the true version of Julia's spellcard! Directional Sign 'Absorbent Repelling Field'!" Once again, Sanae felt herself being pulled in a direction, specifically towards Willow. However, the bullets were also being pulled towards Willow, and once they passed her, instead of stopping and bunching up, would continue in their same direction at an even higher speed. Sanae was a bit more used to the pulling feeling then the last time, though had some closer calls than before. Due to the card only being first, she still was able to beat it faster than Julia's card, and without the "help" of the tendency for absurd events to follow her. Willow wasted no time activating a new spellcard.

"Attract Sign 'High Gravity Bullet Mass'!" Willow started to send out some huge bullets, though not quite Utsuho-Fusion bullet size. They were spread out enough that Sanae could pass between them, but when she got close, she would start to get pulled towards them. The bullets themselves were also trailing behind smaller bullets that would spread out in a fast, erratic pattern. Sanae countered using her 'Summon Earth's God: Metal Rings' move, with the rings sent out by the image of Suwako cutting enough of a path to get between the bullets while dealing with the bizarre gravity of the spellcard. This continued until the spell was deactivated.

"Hmhm, how about this then? Slick Sign 'Unstoppable Air'!" Willow started sending out bullets... in just a basic pattern you'd expect a fairy to use, though faster.

"Wow… This is a spellcard from a final boss? That's… disappoi- whoa!" When Sanae moved out of the way of the bullet, she kept moving and ended up flying into another bullet.

"Kyahaha, deceiving, isn't it? Didn't you hear? I said manipulation of gravity and friction! I don't even need to put in effort of making many bullets! Just be happy you aren't playing on Lunatic difficulty!"

"What?"

"Ahh, never mind."

"(This girl's crazy. Hmph, there has to be some way to move easily… That's it!) Great Miracle 'Yasaka's Divine Wind'!" The spellcard, though it's main purpose is to create bullets, also let's Sanae control the wind precisely. She was able to use it to blow away the bullets from Willow's card, making a clear pathway to just stand still and fire at Willow.

"GAH! This card's useless! … ARGH, if I can't do anything, beat if faster, because I'M NOT PLANNING ON WAITING SEVENTY MORE SECONDS JUST TO CONTINUE FIGHTING!"

"(She really is impatient…)"

…Oh look, it's over. Super Repel 'Restricting Gravitation'!"

The spellcard Willow activated sent Sanae flying backwards until she hit our favorite imaginary border we call 'The Screen', and remained stuck there. Willow, having lost patience, started sending out every kind of bullet she had access to, and some curving lasers. Sanae's own attacks were also being pushed back by the strength of the push, resulting in her being unable to attack. While dodging, she tried to think of a way to attack, and decided to try one of the few cards she had that affects everything near her.

"Snake Sign 'Orochi of Ancient Times'!" A bizarre snake scale pattern, overpowering the push of the gravity and reaching Willow. This was capable of doing enough damage to deactivate the spellcard.

"Hmhm, you really are a resourceful human, aren't you? How would you like to become a student like Julia? I could even make you a youkai yourself, you know?"

"Never! I'm not just the shrine maiden, but also the living god of the Moriya Shrine!"

"Well, too bad. For you. I still have one spellcard left that I can use, anyway. 'Downward Sky Barrage'!" At that moment, Sanae and Willow suddenly started falling back down towards Gensokyo. "Kyahahaha! If you don't beat me before we reach the bottom, it'll be a pretty non-standard game over for you!" To make it worse, Willow started making bullets appear in the path of falling. Sanae had more trouble getting out of the way of them, and was getting hit by many, while Willow still seemed to have control of her movement, despite her falling as well, and was dodging Sanae's shots. She'd probably just move away when they'd get near the bottom.

"Ugh, I have to think of something fast… But I'm all out of spellcards... If I don't beat her, Gensokyo is doomed to live a flightless life… But… Now what?"

"Hehehehehe, looks like it's all over for you!"

"Sanae? Sanae? SANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind appeared, lifting up Sanae. In the center of the gust of wind was Kanako, who was moving up towards Willow at a high speed.

"Hehe- Huh? What the heck is going on here?"

"Sky God ATTACK!" Kanako then tackled Willow at her high speed, sending her flying back into the sky, and deactivating the spellcard.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'm really not even supposed to be blasting off eveeeer!" Willow was finally defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aya had secretly been following Sanae the whole time. "Yes! I got so many pictures! This will make the perfect article! 'Special Report: Gensokyo's Loss of Flight Caused by Psychotic Child. Defeated by Player Two Shrine Maiden', it's perfect!"

"AAAAHTHISISGOINGTOHURTALOT!" Aya looked up to see Willow falling down from the sky towards her. Aya had no time to react, and the impact caused an explosion from her new high definition and nuclear powered camera, as they both continued falling to the ground.

"NOOOO! Why does this keep happening!"

* * *

Sanae and Kanako had just gotten back to the Moriya Shrine.

"Do you hear someone screaming?"

"Yes… Looks like we have unfinished business."

Willow and Aya then both fell right in front of the shrine.


	8. Ending: Yukari Explains All

**Here's the end... and possibly one of the oddest "How Does ZUN Get His Idea's" Theory Yet...**

* * *

Sanae and Kanako were now face to face with Willow and… Aya!

"What the heck are you even doing here?"

"She fell on me."

"Ah, never mind. At least you weren't making some absurd new story about what I've just gone through."

"But… Oh, of course I wasn't, why would I ever think of doing something like that? Now I have to leave now, I need to… umm, feed Momiji!" Aya then flew off at a high speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the middle of Youkai Mountain, Momiji Inubashiri felt as if someone insulted her by treating her like a dog… Again. "I'm going crazy from Aya's name calling, aren't I?"

* * *

Back at the shrine, Sanae and Kanako preparing to force Willow to return Gensokyo's flight, or as Willow's statements had revealed, Gensokyo's loss of a partial zero-gravity environment.

"I, Kanako Yasaka, command you to fix Gensokyo!"

"HA! If you think I'm going to listen to you just because I lost, you're even more ridiculous than you look with that hairstyle! I'm not going to wait for four months while everyone in Gensokyo just gets to live on all happy, fighting with their flying that I gave them, eheheh! Your human shrine maiden is much more interesting than you!"

Kanako was furious. "I am a GOD, and NO ONE INSULTS MY HAIR!"

"(You mean all she was concerned about was the insult to her hair?)"

"Yeah, yeah, you're really terrifying. If you're so much of a god, then why don't you go find Yukari. Then we'll talk."

"Fufufu, you've done well, Sanae."

"Eyah? Who just said that?"

In front of the group of arguers, a rip in space filled with eyes appeared. Out of it walked Yukari Yakumo, finally making her appearance.

"There's no reason to look for me, I'm here now."

"Y-y-you! Reopen my boundary now, you deal breaker!"

"I do believe you've broken your end of the deal as well, haven't you?"

"You did first! You closed the boundary between dimensions and went to sleep! In fact, I'm surprised you're even awake now!"

"Wait, what's the boundary between dimensions? That sounds a bit dangerous, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about, it's completely harmless, and it's my home! NOW LET ME GO BACK HOME!"

"Fufufu, I was going to do that anyway. I already planned all of this anyway."

All three of the others were confused by this. Sanae spoke up first. "Wait, you planned for Willow to make everyone in Gensokyo lose the ability to fly?"

"Yes. I did this at such a time where it would seem like I'm unavailable as well, due to the fact that I hibernate around this time."

"You were awake this whole time! ARGH! OPEN UP THE BOUNDARY SO I CAN USE MY FULL POWER AND ATTACK YOU!"

"So impatient. Actually, I was asleep. I had Ran and Chen watching the whole time. I was assuming Reimu was going to be the one to solve this incident, since she usually does. I was going to have Ran and Chen wake me up once she started fighting Willow's friends, but… Well, I guess my orders were a bit too specific, because once they woke me up, I found these three."

Yukari then opened up another gap, where the (rebuilt) Hakurei Shrine could be seen. Inside the shrine, Reimu, Julia, and Dyhanara were… drinking tea.

"Oh my… It seems they've finished fighting, and I'm assuming Reimu won. She really can get along with anyone she's beaten, can't she?"

"I still don't understand. What was the point of this?"

"Hmm… Well, now that you've met Willow, I guess you should be able to know this. You see, while you know of Gensokyo and the Outside World, which are both located in just one dimension, there are actually thousands of dimensions that exist, all of them very different, as well as each of them having alternate forms of the dimension within another. In one of these dimensions, humans have a surprising ability; they are able to see into other dimensions in their dreams. Some of these humans which have higher skill with technology create what they see in other dimensions into video game, TV shows, and stuff like that. Believe it or not, our world of Gensokyo is a video game in that dimension."

"Wow, does that make us famous in that world?"

"Well, in a way, yes, though a majority of the fans are in Japan. Continuing, since there was someone who saw into our world and decided to make a game of us, I decided to help out. What these humans see isn't always one-hundred percent accurate. After ZUN, the creator, had made his fifth game, I decided to appear to him in his real life. Starting with the sixth game, the information in the games has been much more accurate, because of the notes taken by Ran and Chen of every incident that occurs. It has been such a long time since an incident had occurred, though, that I decided to help move things along and create one secretly. So, I influenced Willow by trapping her in Gensokyo, and while I was at it, blocked off every boundary for the sake of it."

"Hmm, that explains Reimu not being able to use that one attack…"

"Aww, I hate being used! Are you done yet? Can't I just go home? Why can't someone take your powers from you, or something? Hehe, that would be entertaining."

"…Although in all honesty, it seems that I also made her extremely irritatable. Anyway, while you haven't noticed, Ran and Chen have been watching you, taking notes the whole time. I'm going to send these to ZUN now, so a new game will be made. I suppose that this means that you, Sanae, are going to end up being one of the playable characters, even though he usually just uses Reimu and Marisa."

"I hope that no one makes me die repeatedly… Suddenly the thought of being in a video game doesn't sound as fun."

"Haha, oh, don't worry! I personally find them to be really fun! Hey, I can get some games from the outside world, if you like. That is, if Yukari will just let me out already!"

"He's probably going to have to make the extra stage boss on his own, though. Fufufu, unless you just want be to provoke someone to attack for no reason."

"Uh… No need for that, Yukari."

"Oh well. There'll probably be a different ending, too, since if I made what just happened as an ending, it would reveal a bit too much information to the humans of that world. You see, despite the fact that they can see into other dimensions, mostly everyone there has no clue that those worlds really exist. It probably has something to do with the fact that, in that dimension, there's absolutely no magic, not including their power they don't realize. Of course, here in Gensokyo, magic's in daily life, so no problems with revealing anything. Well, time to fix everything!"

Everyone just continued standing there until Sanae broke the silence. "Um, aren't you doing anything?"

"I already reopened the border. What, it's not like I have to do some kind of dramatic pose or something."

"…You know, I don't really know why we all seem to pose when we execute an attack.. and also yell out what we're doing. I guess it's just natural… Somehow."

"Yeah, you really need to do this!" Willow's weird arrow-wings grew sharp and her hand started glowing. She yelled, "Dimensional portal, open!", and swung her arm forward. A weird portal appeared in front of her, leading to a place that, from what Sanae could see, looked really purple and black. "Hey, it is all fixed!"

"That's the boundary between dimensions? Looks kind of dull…"

"What did you expect? I wasn't really making a portal to anywhere specific, and except for my own house and anyone who's gotten into there, there really isn't anything there. But now I can go home!"

"Um, Willow, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right, hehehe…" The arrow-wings on Willow started glowing for a few seconds, then stopped. "Okay, all done! See, at least I do something, Yukari! …Yukari?"

Everyone looked to Yukari to see that she had fallen asleep standing up. A gap appeared, with Ran popping out of it. "Ugh, I thought this was going to happen. Oh well…" She then opened another gap behind Yukari, which everyone could see led right onto her bed. Ran then stepped back, then ran forward and ran into Yukari, knocking her through the gap and onto the bed. Yukari remained asleep through all of this.

"Hey, if she can fly now, why didn't she just pick her up and fly her to the bed?"

"This is Gensokyo, you can't trust common sense in Gensokyo, right?"

"I thought you grew out of that phase, Sanae!"

"…Okay, I'm out of here. Hey, I'll bring you some things from other dimensions, if you want!" Willow then disappeared through the portal she had opened.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal now! Except, I just can't shake the feeling that we forgot something."

"Oh, it's probably nothing."

* * *

At the Hakurei Shine, Reimu, Julia, and Dyhanara were still drinking tea, having some conversation. "Hm, I wonder they've finished anything?"

"I would check, but I guess we can't really tell where they are, can we?~"

"I hope she doesn't forget we're still here!"

"Don't you two have the ability to get to wherever you're trying to get too anyway?"

"Ah, good point Reimu. Nice shrine, by the way."

"Thanks, but… I could have sworn that it was facing the other way when I left."

Suddenly, Cirno crashed through the roof, still being chased by Suwako's hat, with Suwako following her hat, all three of them being followed by Yuyuko, who was being followed by Reisen saying that Sanae wanted to talk to her. Needless to say, the roof of the shrine no longer existed. Yuugi and Suika then walked into the shrine, with Yuugi complaining, "Oh, I just fixed that!"

Reimu's face had turned red. "What the heck are all of you doing here?" Even as she yelled that, Nitori, who was wearing what appeared to be an improved version of her jetpack came in holding one of Nue's UFO's, with Nue following, saying, "That's not even a real UFO! Why does everyone think I'm an alien!"

"I do believe that by some unknown force, everyone who Sanae encountered in a recent amount of time has made an another appearance to someone watching us from another dimension! Reimu! Where does Sanae live? I bet Teacher's there!"

Reimu, who was still seething mad, said, "Shrine at the top of the mountain. If you don't take this opportunity to leave, you will be feeling immense pain with everyone else in here."

"I don't think that's an empty threat. I'm out of here~" Dyhanara than left, with Julia following behind.

"Fantasy Heaven!" Reimu, not realizing that the boundaries were fixed, used her normal version of the card. She then hit everyone with normal attacks, charging up the yin-yang orbs that had all appeared, and launching bullets absolutely everywhere at ridiculous speed. Everyone was left looking burnt for no apparent reason, and the rest of the shrine was taken down by the attack as well.

A few minutes later, Marisa Kirisame arrived at the shrine, and witnessed all the destruction that had occurred, with Reimu sitting in the middle, drinking more tea. "Darn it! I had to choose today to sleep in! Why does so much interesting stuff happen when I'm not around? Oh well, I'll just go to the library to borrow some books."


	9. Epilogue

**This is another part of the ending, written in a way much more like the actual Touhou game's endings are. I still don't own Touhou though...**

* * *

The Moriya Shrine, a shrine at the top of the Youkai Mountain which, being from the outside world, brought much technology to Gensokyo. In the spring after the incident of Gensokyo's loss of flight, they had recently been obtaining more of this technology, as well as a new member who popped in and out at random times."Oh, I've got something new. Look, this is the new video game system that was invented!"

"Wow, you mean the humans in the outside world were able to create a 3D game system? Soon they'll be putting you in the game."

"Hehe, why get that, when I can just go to the worlds that the games take place in?"

"Most humans can't do that, though."

The youkai from between dimensions had kept her promise about how she'd bring technology from the outside world. She had a tendency to appear whenever she felt like it, though the shrine's members quickly grew used to it.

"Well, it's their own fault, they probably could find out how if they realized it, look at Dyhanara! And yet, most humans don't even realize there are places where portals open by themselves all the time!"

"There's places like that?"

"What, do you really think the Bermuda Triangle is just a place where ships disappear for no reason? Although it's impossible to tell where portals in those areas will exit, so they can end up anywhere… I doubt it's pleasant most of the time."

"Well, I guess that no one would guess that as the explanation… Or be able to explain it. If they end up in some places you've mentioned, they probably might not even survive it."

"Humans just have so many problems! Hehe, you know, I still have that offer up if you want me to make you a youkai."

"No, I'd really rather not."

"Suit yourself."

From Willow, Sanae had learned just how different other dimensions are from her world of Gensokyo. There were dimensions of many different kinds, such as ones where everything is made of paper, and ones that are much more technologically advanced then anything Sanae had seen in real life. There were even ones that Willow somehow could not even enter. Sanae used to think that the impossible happened just by the existence of Gensokyo, but now, was sure that pretty much everything was possible from the varieties of dimensions. Perhaps one day she would have an adventure in one of them.

Good End No. 1

Congratulations!

* * *

**And no, there's not going to be an Extra Stage.**


End file.
